


Save Gas, Ride a Chocobo

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Chocobos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Violence, bromance romance, happiness, i seriously tried to put in a lot of fluff, no beta we die like men, they like to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: Prompto has inherited the chocobo farm from his “uncle” Wiz, and wants to show his friends the amazing life of taking care of the greatest yellow animal to have blessed the planet. However, he is surprised when his boyfriend shows up alone, wanting to spend some quality time with him.





	Save Gas, Ride a Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up fluff and cute chocobos, I have no excuse. Prompto deserves to be happy. Ignorance is bliss. The title is inspired from a shirt I saw.
> 
> This was also written as a part of a Promptis White Day event on Tumblr.
> 
> Setting: An alternate universe where Prompto inherited the chocobo farm from his “uncle” Wiz, and Insomnia never fell. Prompto and Noctis had developed feelings for each other during high school and started dating during their final year. There are differences from canon.

“Whew.” wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with his wrist, Prompto stood up straight, exhaling a heavy breath as he clapped the excess dirt from his hands. “Well, what do you think, Evie?” He turned to the chocobo standing next to him, her eyes focused and head tilted at the display before her, before she let out a satisfied squawk.

“Hey, you can’t even read!” His hands were on the animal, fluffing out the feathers on her cheeks. “Pretender!” He teased, knowing full well that his chocobo hardly understood him. 

He stood back again, bright blue eyes gleaming as he read the sign, “SAVE GAS, RIDE A CHOCOBO, PROMPTO’S CHOCOBO RENTALS.”

The farm had the signature scent of chocobos to it, the grass tall and green at every corner, swept gently by the breeze that ran through. The large birds ran freely through the fields, experiencing the open world of the ranch.

“I can’t believe this. I own the farm, and you’re actually my chocobo now! Aren’t you so excited!” He exclaimed, turning to Evie again. She picked up on his excitement and jumped up and down on her two feet, crying out with joy.

Upon realizing she was only innocently reflecting his excitement, his face fell, dirty hand now on his forehead. “You really need to stop doing that, Prompto. It must look sooo weird.” He sucked in a breath as he began to pace. “I think I need another human around, you know, like one of the guys, or the most beautiful man ever, my boyfriend.” He let out a dreamy sigh, leaning against Evie, his head resting on her back, as if to humor the bird. “I can’t just talk to chocobos for the rest of my life.” He raised a hand to his chin. “Or can I.”

As he contemplated the idea of living as wild as a chocobo, he heard the wheels of an all too familiar vehicle park at the front of the farm.

Prompto hopped onto Evie, and the chocobo glided over the ground with ease before skidding to a halt a few feet from the vehicle. He hopped off of her and made a jog to the Regalia, where Noctis had emerged from the driver’s side of the car.

“There he is! None other than the most awesome boyfriend ever!” Prompto raised a hand enthusiastically, and Noct met him halfway, high fiving him, before pulling him into a hug. “Hey, where are the others?” He asked, noticing that Gladio and Ignis were nowhere to be seen.

“Uh, well,” Noctis scrunched his nose slightly in thought as he searched for what to say, and Prompto recognized the all too familiar habit of his, only finding it more and more adorable each time he did it. “I thought we could- have some quality time. Just the two of us, and I wanna see what you’ve got here.”

Prompto planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You wanna beat everyone else to the excitement, huh? See the ever-amazing Prompto farm of chocobos.”

“Y-yeah, right,” he stuttered somewhat, surprised by the kiss, but smiled with a flush nonetheless, the affectionate gesture welcomed, “that too.” Noctis returned the loving gesture with a peck to Prompto’s lips before sliding out of his hold and approaching the chocobo. “Hey. it’s Evie. I finally get to meet the chocobo you take so many pictures of.” He raised a hand, gently stroking the side of her face. Evie responded by leaning into his touch, chirping softly.

“Yeah, you bet! She hasn’t left my side since I took over. Wait, Noct, don’t do that, she doesn’t like-!” he started, but it was too late, Noct had already made the move, his arms wrapping around the chocobo in a hug. Evie squawked in surprise and jerked upwards, causing Noctis to lose his grip and slip in some mud, hitting the ground face first in a squishy thud. “Hugs.” He finished.

Prompto laughed after he hit the ground, before he said, “I know you want to love them, but I don’t think they like the concept of hugs much. You’ll be lucky if one of them even likes it.” He quickly jogged over to Noctis’ side before extending a hand to help him up. “Hey, Noct, you okay though?” Noctis looked up to Prompto’s hand, covered in grime and dirt from working outside all day. “Come on, you’re just as dirty as me now, ‘sides, you had no problem high-fiving and hugging me earlier.” Prompto smirked, a chime in his voice, knowing that he totally won the silent argument Noctis had with him.

“Right, guess you’ve got me there.” He raised a hand and accepted Prompto’s help up, much to the farmer’s amusement. 

“Noct, you’re totally caked in mud!” It was hard for Prompto to contain his laughter, and he could tell by his boyfriend’s mud-covered face that he just knew he was trying to hold back from bursting into giggles.

“Hey, you’re just about as dirty as I am.” Suddenly, he smirked, and extended his arms. 

Prompto immediately understood his plans, and took a step back, raising his hands. “No, have mercy on me, I beg you, I have a family to feed!” 

Prompto felt the mud squish up against him, while his boyfriend all too blissfully smothered him in affection, body pressed up against his own, and face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, eliciting a strange noise from the back of Prompto’s throat, freckles ever prominent as a blush dusted his cheeks. He could practically feel the mud soak into his own clothing.

“Bluegh, Noct, not cool!” He laughed nonetheless, finding the situation all too humorous. He went to peck him on the cheek, but hesitated, as he could not find a single part of his face free from the mud that clung to him. “You really need a bath.”

“So do you.”

“Touche.”

“Well, then, guess we’re just gonna have to have a shower together.”

“Wait, was that your plan all along?!” Prompto questioned, and a smirk was only sent his way as he approached the house on the farm.

“Maybe so. Besides, it’ll save on your water.”

It did not take them long to shower, and once the two were cleaned up, Prompto had lent Noctis a pair of his casual clothes, along with a pair of overalls. Said blond came walking out from the washroom in his own pair, gathering his hair into his classical signature look. Noctis shook his hair out with a towel before placing it down next to him once satisfied.

“So, you ready to get dirty again and tackle a day of chocobo-ing with me?” Prompto asked.

“You bet.” He smiled.

“Great, first thing’s first, we should feed the guys! I bet they’re getting real hungry about now.”

As the duo prepared various greens for the chocobos to snack on, they filled a couple of large baskets, one carried by each person as they finished, the two approaching the middle of the field where the birds freely roamed.

Pulling out the chocobo whistle, Prompto handed the small silver object over to Noctis. “Would you like to do the honor of calling the big fellas over?”

“I’d love to.” Noctis took the whistle in hand, raised it to his lips, and blew into it, the whistle working its magic as it sang throughout the farm, calling the chocobos over to them. “Alright, it’s dinner time!” He looked to Prompto, a warm smile on his face, and the blond returned a bright grin at full force.

They could hear the scattered footsteps of chocobos dashing in their direction, excited to dive their beaks into lunch. One was getting a little too excited, and nearly dove into the basket head first. “Whoa, hey, you’ve gotta share with the others, buddy.” Noct stated, putting himself between the food and the chocobo, said animal headbutting into his chest instead of a face full of food. The animal whined in complaint, but Noctis leaned back, lifting some of the greens from the basket and holding it out. The chocobo’s eyes lit up, and it dove into the food, nearly biting his hand in the process. “Hey, that’s not food, that’s my hand!” He called out, but found the bird’s enthusiasm for the food endearing. 

Prompto laughed, camera suddenly out in the open as he took a picture of Noctis feeding the chocobo. “Oh yeah, that’s Spark. He really likes food. He holds the record for fastest eater too.” He raised a handful of food to another chocobo that came to him. “This here is Fry. She likes to lay in the sun, oh, and that one over there is Edward! He’s adventurous.”

Noctis looked down, only for his eyes to meet about five chocobo chicks running excitedly around Prompto’s feet, nuzzling up to him and chirping happily. “Whoa, where’d those chicks come from?” 

“These little guys are the chicks of some of the chocobos around here. They seem to love me. Whenever they see me around they just follow me everywhere.”

“Think it has something to do with your hair?”

Prompto’s lips formed into a pout as he looked at Noctis, running a hand over his hair. “It doesn’t look like a chocobo butt, I swear!”

A soft chuckle escaped Noctis as his boyfriend was quick to defend himself. “Hey, you’re the one that said butt this time.”

The pout was ever strong on Prompto’s lips. “You win this time, Noct.”

Noctis smiled to him, and as they dished out and shared food amongst each chocobo, chicks in tow, Prompto excitedly told him about each one, and something about their personality. Every single chocobo had a unique trait of their own, and Prompto remembered them all. 

“So, how’d you even know about this place, let alone become the owner?” Noctis inquired as he handed some greens to another hungry chocobo.

The answer came hesitantly. “Cor used to take me out here all the time whenever I was feeling really down. It got kinda rough sometimes, and he knew how much I liked chocobos. Wiz would always show me around, and teach me how to take care of them. He said that the chocobos always liked seeing me around, that my presence would cheer them right up. I’m not sure how much I believed him, but he seemed so set on it, that he wanted me to inherit the farm.” Prompto hesitated further, before giving a weak shrug. “I thought of them as my uncles. Most of the time, it felt like they were more my family than the people who are supposed to be my parents.”

“I,” Noctis took a few moments to gather his words, “did not know that about you. You know, I’d love to hear more about this place, and even more about you.” He shot Prompto an assuring smile.

“There’s not much to hear.”

“Sure there is.”

“Weeell,” Prompto dragged on, taking a few moments to think, “maybe so, but stories are for another time. Feeding chocobos is more important.”

“Whatever you say, Prompto.” 

There was a lingering silence, Prompto allowing Noctis some time to himself and think on his own. However, he had not stayed silent for long.

“What fine birbs.” Prompto suddenly stated as they nearly finished feeding the crowd of hungry chocobos, a grin on his face.

“What?”

“You know, birb. A well-rounded chocobo.”

Noctis snorted, hardly able to contain a laugh. “Right. What good birbs.” He agreed. 

“By the way, we’ve got one more guy to feed, and then we’re all done. 

“Who’s left?”

“Oh, you’ll see. I think you’ll like him.” 

Prompto lifted the basket, some spare greens remaining in the bottom for this special chocobo. He soon stopped near a tree, and gestured to the chocobo that lay comfortably asleep beneath it.

“And this chocobo here, Noct, he doesn’t have a name yet, but you can use him whenever you come visit. I think it’s a perfect match. He’s a rare breed with black feathers, like your hair, plus, you both love to sleep. He almost always misses the whistle because he’s asleep. You two have a lot in common!”

“Ha, very funny, Prom.” Noctis’ eyes were on the chocobo, the large bird sleeping soundly under the shade of the tree, calm huffs escaping as he took each slow breath in his sleep, undisturbed by their conversation. “I’m sure a name will come in time.”

“So, whaddya say? Wanna take him for a ride? He needs the exercise.”

Noctis looked to him, surprise showing under his cool exterior. “Sure. That sounds fun.”

“Alright!” Prompto fist pumped the air. “This is gonna be so fun! Wait right here, I’ll grab a saddle for him and go get Evie!”

It had not taken long for Prompto to gather everything, strapping the saddle onto Noct’s now personal chocobo assistant, having to rouse the bird from his comfortable nap. Even so, it was somewhat humorous that he still did not wake when Prompto put the saddle on him. It was until he was offered food when he roused from his sleep. 

Noctis fed the anonymous chocobo while Prompto remained at Evie’s side, gently stroking her as he patiently waited for the two to finish up.

“Alright, ready to go.” Noctis clapped his hands together, hands dirty and damp from greens and chocobo spit. 

“Need help on?” Prompto chimed in.

“I think I’m good.” Noctis held onto the chocobo, and carefully pulled himself up onto him. By the time he looked to Prompto, the eccentric farm owner had already climbed onto Evie.

“Alright, time to explore outside the farm!” Prompto took off ahead, looking back to Noctis and waving as he passed him. “See you later, slowpoke!”

“Hey, no fair!” Noctis cried from behind before his chocobo dashed after Prompto.

Bright amber feathers brushed ebony, the two chocobos standing side by side, nearly pressed up against each other, halted for a break after so much running. Prompto and Noctis leaned towards each other, their gaze unquestionable, soft, and desiring. Noctis was the first to move, pulling him in for a tender kiss, with Prompto eagerly accepting it, both ignoring the fact that they could have fallen off of their chocobos. They remained there, the world occupied by them alone, bodies and lips moving perfectly in sync, hands on each other, all while keeping balance on their feathery friends. 

It was the sudden screech in the distance that split the space between the two, pulling apart to look around frantically.

Prompto was the first to react. “Huh- that sounded like a chocobo! It must be in trouble! Noct, hurry!”

Suddenly, he was far ahead of Noctis, dashing through the trees at an unspeakable speed. Leaving him in the dust, with a kiss lingering on his lips, he was determined to catch up. If there was a chocobo in danger, Prompto would need all the help he can get.

His chocobo cried out, as though responding to the distressed cry, picking up speed as he barreled through the underbrush, jumping over fallen trees and splitting twigs at each frantic step.

Surrounding an injured wild chocobo stood five Voretooth, gathering around and preparing to take the bird’s life. Prompto jumped off of Evie without hesitation, leaping into action, pistol materializing in his hand, aiming a shot at the one nearest to the chocobo. The bullet darted through the air, the voretooth shrieking in response and stumbling back as it was hit, drawing the attention of three others. Evie was quick to jump in, sprinting in and snapping her beak at one of them, clawing and scraping at it with her large feet.

Once Noctis caught up, he threw his blade, warp striking next to Prompto and off of his chocobo, his ebony-feathered friend diving in to help Evie.

As they were distracted, swords and claws clashing, bullets flying through the air, Prompto noticed one of the voretooth stalking up to the injured chocobo.

"No!" Prompto shouted, throwing himself in front of the chocobo, shielding it from the blow. Instead of the tender flesh of the chocobo's neck, the voretooth's teeth met bare skin, cutting into Prompto's arm. He choked back a cry of pain, clenching his teeth at the feeling of his skin being cut open.

"Prompto!" Noctis cried out in alarm, immediately warping to the voretooth on top of him, driving his blade through its head. The animal’s jaw slacked, releasing Prompto before it slid to the ground with a dull thud. “Prompto-” he started, and Prompto could feel his eyes glued to the sticky red liquid that flowed down his arm, dark scarlet clumps forming on pale, spotted skin before it dripped. The blond was entirely ignoring the open wound, and hovering over the chocobo instead, concerned far more about the animal than his own well-being. “You’re hurt.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing, Noct.” Prompto’s uninjured arm swept over the hurt chocobo comfortingly, observing the injuries. There were a few scratches here and there, but the leg appeared to be broken, bleeding from bite marks, incapacitating the bird from any means of escape. “We’re here to help. You’ll be fine in no time, trust me.” His voice was soft and assuring before he pulled out a potion, breaking the object over the animal’s leg. The blue liquid soaked into the injury, effectively healing it enough for the chocobo to move her leg. She stood up slowly, albeit awkwardly, treading carefully on one foot.

Evie and the other chocobo had managed to successfully chase off the remaining Voretooth while Prompto took care of the injured chocobo.

She trudged over to some rocks, calling out in search of something. Moments later, out popped three tiny heads from within the rocks before scuttling out, chirping excitedly at the sight of their mother, cuddling up against her legs. She lowered her neck, gently nuzzling her beak against the chicks.

“Wow. She’s-” Prompto paused, struck by awe- “she’s a mother.” 

“She must’ve been trying to protect them all by herself. That’s really something.”

The mother called to her children as she walked away, the tiny chocobo chicks in tow as she left.

Prompto smiled brightly as he watched them leave, feeling happy to have helped the family. Standing up properly, stumbling somewhat as he made it back to Evie, he climbed up on her and turned to Noctis. “Guess we should get going.”

“We should worry about you first.”

Prompto smiled again, lips forced at the edges. “I’m sorry, I kinda used my last potion on her. It’s not that bad though, we can worry about it later.”

Noctis sighed in defeat before pulling himself up onto his own chocobo. “As soon as we get back, we’re dealing with it.”

“Okay, fine, honey.” Prompto smoothed out his voice, drawling out the ‘honey’ part, trying to keep things light hearted, and prevent Noctis from worrying about him too much.

The trip back had been short, and Noctis had ushered Prompto to the washroom with urgency. Although he was good at hiding things, he could tell that he knew the wound was bothering him.

Noctis worked carefully, brushing a warm, damp cloth over Prompto’s injury. Dry, flaked blood caked over fragile skin being lapped away, along with the discomfort of it sticking to his skin. Prompto let out a heavy sigh, relaxing under the touch, the warm cloth and gentle touches from Noctis, working wonders to his comfort. 

“You’re lucky it didn’t bite really deep, or break anything. Don’t want you bleeding to death. Society can’t afford to lose one of the most beautiful men alive.” Prompto’s injury may not have been deep, but the angled teeth of the Voretooth had done a number on his skin, leaving jagged cuts and scrapes on his arm.

Prompto’s cheeks flooded red, teeth pinching at his lower lip.

Noctis only smiled to him innocently, but Prompto knew he was smirking up a storm underneath it all. His hands shifted through the first aid kit, applying disinfectant to the injury before pulling out some bandages. His fingers pressed lightly over Prompto’s skin as he wound them around his arm.

“Not bad for a prince, huh?” Noctis stated as he finished bandaging him. “If it causes any more problems, you should get some help.”

“You’re a real hero, and don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on it. It was totally worth it anyways. To see the mother reunited with her chicks.” Prompto grinned. “May his highness’ boyfriend bestow a kiss upon him?”

“It’s the only payment he’ll accept.”

Prompto gently tugged Noctis’ shirt, drawing the other closer to him, hands slowly moving to cup his cheeks. He pressed a slow and tender kiss to his lips, drawing out the moment between them. He soon began peppering his face in kisses, however, showering him with affection.

“Whoa, Prompto!” Noctis laughed light heartedly, arms winding around his affectionate assailant. He hardly gave him the chance to kiss him back.

The shower of kisses mixed with cheerful laughter eventually stopped, and the two now stood, foreheads pressed against each other, noses lightly brushing, breaths mingling in the now comforting silence. Prompto’s arms lazily rested around Noctis’ shoulders.

“Really though, thanks, Noct, you really are the greatest boyfriend a guy could ever ask for.” He smiled warmly to Noctis, feeling nothing but pure bliss as he saw his cheeks tint pink, the warm color contrasting with his dark hair.

“Just be careful, Prompto. You always seem to put others before yourself. Just remember to take care of yourself too. And honestly, I feel lucky to have met you. It’s not often I come across someone that treats me, well, you know, like a normal person.”

“You’ve got feelings just like everybody else, Noct.” He simply stated, knowing that Noctis had mixed feelings about his lineage and what fate will become of him. He never really liked being a prince. “How about we take our minds off of things, and go check up on the chocobos before we head to bed?” The sun was beginning to set outside, it was hard to believe that the day was almost over. He had so much fun with Noctis, that he hardly realized that the time flew by.

He hummed contently. “My favorite word. Bed.”

Taking Noct’s hand, Prompto lead him back outside towards the chocobos’ field.

As they checked up on each chocobo, Prompto counted each of them. “Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. There, that’s all the adults accounted for! Now the little guys.”

“Counting all these chocobos are making me tired.” Noctis commented.

“We’re almost there, I just like to do a headcount before bed, helps me sleep better knowing they’re all safe.” Prompto looked down to his feet, knowing that the chicks were swarming him as they usually did, and counted the five little feathered heads, smiling in accomplishment. “Alright, looks like that’s about it.”

Finding a nearby tree, Prompto walked over, and leaned back against it. He casually slid down until he sat on the ground. “I think I’m pretty beat, and I’ve gotta keep up with this for years.” He complained, before smiling up to Noctis. “Good thing I like keeping chocobos happy.” He held out a hand, offering him to sit with him.

“I think you’re doing a great job. Looks like you’re already getting the hang of everything.” He took Prompto’s offer and sat down between his legs, leaning back against him. “And all the chocobos here? They really do seem to love you. I think Wiz is right.” As if on queue, the herd of baby chocobos came running in tow, finally catching up to the couple. They scurried and jumped on Noctis, causing the prince to grunt as one landed on his stomach and cuddled up to him. The others snuggled up around them, resting at their legs and sides, anywhere where they could get warm and sleep.

Prompto’s fingers delicately began to run through ebony hair, a soft sigh escaping his lover as he shifted closer to him, resting his head comfortably on his chest. His hand searched for Prompto’s through closed, tired eyes, humming in dissatisfaction until he found it, taking it in his own and lacing their fingers together.

“M’comfy.” Noctis mumbled.

“I don’t blame you, it’s been a long day. I feel like I could just fall asleep now.” He paused for a few moments, noticing how Noctis’ chest slowly rose and fell, unmoving as he practically lay on top of him. “Noct?” He looked so comfortable, peaceful, even, that Prompto could not bare to disrupt him from his sleep, and so, he accepted his fate, being crushed under his lover and a flock of tiny chocobos. “Man, you fall asleep fast.” He muttered in complaint.

Prompto raised the camera in his hand, and took a quick selfie with himself, Noctis, and the tiny chocobo chicks, all while thinking that this will be perfect for his blog.

After what felt like minutes of stroking hair and feathers, he found himself looking up to the night’s sky.

Each star sparkled, dotting the darkness with light, the moon shining down over the farm, and casting a soft glow over the surroundings. Prompto stared up at the sky, eyes shining as the stars did. He could stay in this moment forever, beside Noctis, with the baby chocobos cuddled on top of them, and remain content for years to come. His thoughts drifted to the future, their wedding on the farm, chocobos dressed up in tuxes, the friends he considered family with them. A small ceremony under the setting sky. Even further in the future, when he was older, sitting on the deck with Noctis after he attended his kingly duties, hands laced together as they leaned on each other. There was no more loneliness, he had his own family.

He looked down to Noct sleeping soundly in his arms, his one hand rest lazily on a baby chocobo snuggled up to him, the other still holding Prompto’s hand. The chicks surrounded them, cuddling up to them for warmth, sleeping ever contentedly at their sides.

For once, the future looked bright.


End file.
